This invention relates to stable liquid detergent compositions having supreior detergent properties.
There has been considerable demand for liquid detergent compositions which provide superior detergency under a wide variety of conditions including cool water conditions. In order to obtain superior detergency under a wide variety of conditions, a number of components are needed. The formulation of stable liquid detergent compositions is difficult when the components tend to separate into discrete phases.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,247,424, Kuzel et al, issued Jan. 27, 1981, discloses liquid detergent compositions in the form of water-in-oil emulsions which contain ethoxylated alcohol and amine oxide surfactants.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,284,532, Leikhim et al, issued Aug. 18, 1981, discloses liquid detergent compositions in isotropic form which contain ethoxylated alcohol and amine oxide surfactants.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,276,205, Ferry, issued June 30, 1981, discloses detergent compositions containing ethoxylated alcohol and amine oxide surfactants plus a polyalkylene glycol detergency improver such as polyethylene glycol.